Runaway Love
by alenaaa97
Summary: Rose walks in on Dimitri and Tasha kissing. Rose leaves the academy cuz she thinks Dimitri doesn't love her. i suck @ summaries. 1st fanfic be nice R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Finding out the hard way**

**RPOV**

I was so looking forward going to training with Dimitri. It has now been a week since the cabin happened. As I was about to open the gym doors I heard a groan, I opened the doors to reveal Dimitri kissing Tasha, I gasped. They finally noticed me; Dimitri looked pained as he saw me.

"How could you?" I yelled at him

"Rose, I'm so sorry you weren't meant to see that." He said

"You're sorry? For what having using me? Is that it? I loved you Dimitri and you used me" I screamed at him, forgetting about Tasha

"No that's not true" Dimitri said, sternly

"Save it. Just leave with _her_"

With that I left him speechless. I ran as fast as I could away from the gym. I felt like I was being followed, I was right, it was Dimitri, I ran faster. I finally reached Lissa's door, I opened it without knocking, I slammed the door, locked it, Lissa was looking at me worried. I then broke down.

Lissa came over to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked

"I-I s-s-saw D-D-Dimitri kissing T-T-Tasha." I stammered

"OMG! You loved him didn't you?" she asked. I was shocked, how did she know?

"How did you know?" I asked

"I saw the way you two looked at each other" Lissa said simply

"How long have you known?" I asked

"Few months"

"So, you're not mad?" I asked, afraid of the answer

"No, just upset you didn't tell me earlier" was all she said. I was shocked.

"Thanks Liss, you are truly my best friend" I said sincerely

"No problem Rose"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Lissa went to open the door, and who was there? Dimitri surprise, surprise (Note the sarcasm).

"I need to speak to Rose" Dimitri said

"She's not here" Liss said calmly

"I saw her running over here" he said matter-of-factly

"Fine, 2 minutes that's it" Lissa said sternly. She shut the door after she left.

"What do you want guardian Belikov?" I asked coldly. I saw him flinch

"I just came here to say I'm so sorry about what happened in the gym" Dimitri said sadly

"Okay, is that all?" I said, irritated

"No, Roza I love with all my heart I do and I didn't use you"

"Doesn't seem like it to me and don't call me Roza" I stated

"Please forgive me Roz-Rose" Dimitri begged

"It's not that easy. I gave you my heart and you broke. Now why don't you go be Tasha's guardian" I said coldly

"I'm not leaving" He stated

"Fine, but I don't want to train with you anymore" I said defeated

"Then who will?" Dimitri asked

I thought about it for a moment

"Alberta"

"Okay" He said pained.

He left and Liss returned and asked heaps of questions.

"Okay I gotta go now see ya"

"See ya"

I left to go to my room to pack. I was leaving that night, first I need some money, and I'll just go to Adrian he'll understand right? I'm not going to tell Liss otherwise she'll try and stop me.

So I sat down and started writing letters to everyone.

_Dear Liss_

_Sorry I'm leaving, but I have to. I can't stand being around Dimitri, knowing he'll probably take bitch's offer. Don't try and find me! Know that I love as my best friend and sis_

_Love Rose, your sis xoxoxo_

_Dear Christian_

_Take care of Lissa for me. I'm leaving because I love Dimitri, but I saw him kissing your aunt. Don't be mad at her. I know we don't usually get along but I love you as my Brother._

_Love Rose xoxoxo_

_Dear Dimitri_

_I'm sorry that I'm leaving you heart broken, but that's why I'm leaving because you left me heart broken. Take care of Liss for me. Know that I'll always love you, even though you don't love me. Don't try and find me! _

_Love your Roza xoxoxo_

_Dear Mum_

_Know that I'll always love you. The reason I'm leaving is because I love my mentor, which is Guardian Belikov. Please don't kill him! But I saw him kissing another woman, and I thought he loved me. Obviously not. Don't try and find me._

_Love your daughter Rose xoxoxo_

_Dear Eddie _

_I'm leaving because I love Guardian Belikov. But he doesn't love me, I saw him kissing bitch (a.k.a Christians aunt) Please don't kill him! I love as my brother. Don't try and find me!_

_Love Rose, your sis xoxoxo_

After I wrote the letters I left to go and Adrian, to get some money for my trip.


	2. Running awy until I get caught

**Chapter 2**

**Running away until I get caught**

**RPOV**

I got to Adrian's door, he answered on the third knock

"Little Dhampir, what are you doing her? Not that I don't want you here of course"

"I need some money Adrian" I stated simply

"Why do you need money for?" Adrian asked

"I'm running away from the academy"

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand being around Dimitri, cuz I saw him kissing the scar-faced bitch" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll set up a bank account for you" he said miserably

"But you can't tell anyone, tell them to go to my room. They'll see letters addressed to them." I said

"Rose?" Adrian said my name as a question

"Yeah?"

"I think you might be pregnant" he stated

"That's impossible; the only person who I had it with was…" I couldn't finish my sentence, knowing who the father is immediately.

"Go get a pregnancy test, I'll come with you"

"Thanks Adrian"

Five minutes later we were at the school's clinic.

"Can I have a pregnancy test?" I asked

"Yes of coarse" said Dr Olendski.

She told me to pee on the stick for a few seconds then wait a few minutes. After the few minutes were up I looked at the test and sure enough I was pregnant. With Dimitri's child. After Adrian took me back to my dorm I started packing for my trip. I added to everyone's letters that I was pregnant with Dimitri's child and explained how. Then I made my way to the school gates to one last look back at the school, and then I left my old life behind and walked towards my new one.

**5 months later**

I am now five months along and showing a bit of a bump, but thankfully I no-one has found me yet. I've been working at Wal-mart as a check out person; I had enough money to have my own place. It had 3 rooms, 1 kitchen, lounge room and family room, a cinema room, a pool, huge backyard and it was right beside the beach. I haven't been in Lissa's head since I've been gone, but I felt her emotions, she was still sad that I was gone, but was happy that I was pregnant.

As I was walking to work, I saw Dimitri staring right at me, then I started heading home, knowing Dimitri was following me. I reached my house, opened the door, but couldn't close the door because Dimitri's foot was in the way.

"Could you move your foot away?" I asked irritated

"Roza" he breathed

"Don'.." I said coldly

"Why did you run away?"

"You know why Dimitri"

"Am I really the father of the child?" Dimitri asked stupidly

"That's what I wrote in my letter to you"

"Can I please come in?" he asked

"Fine, but we only have five minutes before I have to go to work" I said defeated, and stepping aside.

**Don't forget to review! =)**


	3. Eventful day

**Chapter 3**

**Eventful day **

**Sorry for the mix-up with the 2****nd**** chapter so so so sorry i stayed up 2 11:30 last night writing up the 2****nd**** chapter =( Don't worry there will be a DPOV soon promise**

**RPOV**

Once Dimitri was in the house, I went to sit on the couch while he remained standing.

"Are you sure the baby's mine?"

"Yes Comrade, you're the only person I had sex with" I said

"Do you want me to live with you?" Dimitri asked sheepishly

"I don't know will Tasha be cool with it?" I asked

"I already told you I'm not Tasha's guardian" he said through gritted teeth

"And I already told you in my letter not to look for me"

"Do you want me to stay wit h you to be the father for our unborn child?" he asked

"I dunno, I'll think about it. Do you have any where to stay?" I asked nervously

"No I only arrived today"

Well, if you want you can stay in the spare room" I said

"If that's alright with you, than yeah"

"Yeah it's fine. Where's your stuff?"

"Umm, about that, uhh I didn't bring any" he admitted nervously

"Then we're going to buy you some then"

That night I couldn't sleep, knowing that Dimitri was right next door. I got out of bed and went next door. Knocked three times no answer must be asleep. As I was leaving, the door opened.

"You knocked?" he asked, very sleepily

"Yeah uhhh just checking uhhh if you were ummm asleep" I said nervously

"Well goodnight then" I said as I walked off I briefly heard Dimitri saying

"Goodnight Roza, знайте что я всегда буду любить вас"

the rest was in Russian, so I don't know what he said, but I think it was along the lines of "love you" but what do I know. I should really take up learning Russian from someone.

**Next day**

Today we were going shopping for the baby and for Dimitri, since he didn't bring any clothes with him. We just got the essentials like a cot, pram, drawers etc. While in the baby section, I felt a nauseous feeling in my stomach, knowing that strigoi were around. Dimitri was near so I whisper yelled for him to be ready. Right on que, two strigoi were here, I battled the first one that came towards me. I got a few good punches and kicks in there. The strigoi was starting to get sloppy, so I took advantage and pushed my stake through her heart. Then Dimitri finished his, we pulled them to a near by dumpster, and ringing up Sydney the alchemist. After the incident we continued to shop for Dimitri and the baby. When it was time to go back home I felt nauseous again, this it was only one strigoi, but much older than the ones earlier today. He started walking towards us, only stopping a few feet away from us.

"Well, well, well isn't it the famous Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yeah and what the fuck do you want?" I asked impatiently

"To turn you of course" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Over my dead body" I said with venom

"Okay"

He headed towards us, but we were ready for him. It was a long battle, but we managed to kill and I again rang Sydney to clean up after us.

"Well, today was eventful" I said with sarcasm

"Yes it was"

"Come on lets go home"

We got in the car and drove back to my place.


	4. Kicking Dimitri's ass is AWESOME!

**Chapter 4 **

**Kicking Dimitri's ass is AWESOME!**

**RPOV**

It's been a few weeks since Dimitri has arrived and stayed with me. Today we were going to find out the sex of the baby, hoping it's a girl. After breakfast my cell phone rang. It was Liss, after these past months she hasn't hated me for leaving her.

"What is it Liss?" I asked, worried something bad has happened

"I think I might be pregnant" she whispered

"Have you had a pregnancy test?" I asked excited if she is.

"It read positive on the thing"

"OMG!" I squealed into the phone

"Okay calm down Rose, hope to see you soon. Bye"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too"

After Dimitri finished his breakfast, we went to the doctors for the ultrasound.

We waited a few minutes until the doctor came out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Here, but it's just Rose"

"Alright then just follow me"

We followed him down a corridor, and stopped and waited a few seconds until he opened the door.

"Alright Rose, are we finding out the gender of the baby today?"

"Yes"

"Okay well, pull your top up and I'll just put this gel on you. It may be cold"

He was right it was cold, then he put the wand thingy down on my belly, rubbed it around. It didn't take long till we found the baby.

"Would you like to find out what you're having now?"

"Yes"

"Well Rose you are having a baby girl"  
"OMG"

After I wiped the gel off my belly, I heard Dimitri talking to someone, as I walked out I saw him kissing bitch again, and I thought he would stay obviously not. I ran straight past them as fast as I could, when I went past he broke away from her and had a pained look in his eyes, I didn't care, so I went to my car and drove off. When I got home I went straight to the spare room where Dimitri had stayed not anymore though. I packed all his stuff and put it next to the door. Five minutes later he turned up. I pointed to his suitcase and he looked to where I was pointing and looked back at me with a pained expression.

"Where am I going to stay?" he asked

"I know, you can stay where Tasha is staying" I said with sarcasm

"Why would I stay with Tasha?"

"Oh I don't, maybe because you love her"

"And maybe cuz you kissed her at the hospital"

"I don't remember ever kissing Tasha"

"Don't lie to me, I saw you with my own eyes"

"Rose, I love you and only you"

"Yeah right, if you love me then why did you kiss Tasha?"  
"'.Tasha." he said menacingly

"Get out Dimitri"

"No"

"Alright then guess we're doing it the hard way then"

I kicked him in the 'area' and he fell to the ground. I picked him up off the ground and threw him outside, and then I threw his suitcase outside aswell.

"And don't ever come near me or my daughter, oh and have a nice life with Tasha"

Then I slammed the door in his face. Once the door was closed I slid down the door and started crying.


End file.
